


Cuckoo For Crunch Berries

by DeceitfulHonesty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompts, bioquake, meet cute, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulHonesty/pseuds/DeceitfulHonesty
Summary: Jemma finds herself grocery shopping at one in the morning preceding a snowstorm and has an interesting encounter with another customer





	

It was just bloody typical that a snowstorm would blow through the day after Jemma had to work late. She glanced forlornly up the aisles that had been obliterated by people panic-shopping since the forecast came in that they were going to have a snowstorm. By the time she got off at 1 am, the hordes of people had already swept through the store, a storm in their own right, and left nearly nothing on the shelves. 

But Jemma was starving and all the restaurants were closed for the night. So here she was, wandering the aisles, desperately trying to find something that could last her until the stores restocked or at least until she could order a pizza. 

Finally, she reached the cereal aisle and saw a splash of color that gave her a glimmer of hope: about halfway down the aisle was a lone box of Cap’n Crunch, somewhat mangled, but still edible. 

Jemma marched towards it purposefully. A brunette woman, clad in pajamas, entered the aisle from the other end and seemed to be heading the same direction. Not bloody happening. 

Jemma subtly picked up her pace and the other woman matched her. Jemma sped up again and the same thing happened. 

Jemma was practically running when she reached the box and slapped her hand on it, only to have another hand slap down beside her. She locked eyes with the woman, who looked as surprised as she felt. Jemma was hungry, but she wasn’t really in the mood to get in a fight with a stranger over a box of cereal. She was just about to open her mouth to explain the situation, but the other woman beat her to it. 

“I’ll arm wrestle you for it,” she deadpanned. 

Jemma blinked owlishly. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Arm wrestle. Whoever wins gets the Cap’n Crunch?”

She must be joking. The woman marched over to an empty, cardboard stand in the middle of the aisle, propped her elbow on it, and held her hand out, poised for an arm wrestling match. 

“You can’t be serious,” Jemma said. 

“I don’t joke about breakfast cereal.”

Jemma eyed the woman. She didn’t seem like much of a threat, but she could secretly be an MMA fighter for all Jemma knew. It wasn’t like scientists were really known for their arm strength, either. 

Still, this was one of the only food items left in the store. 

Jemma sighed, squared up across from the woman, and tried not to be distracted by how soft the woman’s hands were. 

“I’m Daisy, by the way. Three, two, one, go!”

“Wha—”

Jemma caught on and pushed with all her strength against Daisy’s arm, her eyes squeezed tight in concentration. Daisy clearly had the upper hand here. Jemma was providing just enough resistance to keep Daisy from slamming her hand into cardboard stand, but she was steadily decreasing the distance between the back of Jemma’s hand and the stand. 

Jemma felt her arm get pushed just far enough that she wouldn't have enough leverage to push back and opened her eyes. Her gaze locked onto Daisy’s for a split second and then she felt the pressure against her arm fade away and she slammed Daisy’s arm into the top of the stand. 

Jemma froze for a moment before realizing what happened and narrowed her eyes at Daisy. 

“Did you let me win?” she accused.

“Wha—? No, I just…got a little distracted,” Daisy admitted, her cheeks tinging pink. 

Jemma blushed and looked away. Her eyes drifted to something on the bottom shelf and she bent over to grab it. She pulled the object out, grabbed the Cap’n Crunch box, and held it out to Daisy. 

“Here. You can have this anyway. I think the Crispy Hexagons have a healthier sugar content anyway,” Jemma said, waving the box she had just found. 

Daisy gingerly took the box from her. “Are you sure?”

Jemma nodded. “I wasn’t very attached to the Crunch Berries anyway, I just thought it was the only option.” 

Daisy smiled brightly. “If you insist. You did sort of cheat, anyway.”

Jemma balked. “How so?”

“You should know those eyes are a weapon.” Daisy winked. “Good luck with the snowstorm.”

Daisy strolled out of the aisle and toward the cash register without another word. Jemma tossed the Crispy Hexagons box into her empty basket and smirked. She always knew that interested people shopped at one in the morning. Maybe she would have to make it her new grocery shopping time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr. Sorry to whoever gave me this one for it taking like 7 months...  
> Check me out on tumblr: sad-trash-writing.tumblr.com


End file.
